


Mother

by FahriiFeather



Category: Wolvden (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahriiFeather/pseuds/FahriiFeather
Summary: The air was frigid. Esa hated winter. At least she could easily blend in with the dreary surroundings with her deep gray coat, but it was hardly any consolation.How could any creature stand to live in the cold like this, especially this part of the forest? Not even her scouts would come here. Each time they came back with nothing, her curiosity skyrocketed.Finally, one day, she gathered her mate and they were off to see what this part of the woods held for them.
Kudos: 1





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended audio: Dan Caine - Remnants
> 
> \---
> 
> This piece is a writing prompt that can be found here: https://www.wolvden.com/chatter/topic/191293?page=1. I have included the art piece at the end of this story. It was created by Xylax.

The air was frigid. Esa hated winter. At least she could easily blend in with the dreary surroundings with her deep gray coat, but it was hardly any consolation. How could any creature stand to live in the cold like this, especially this part of the forest? Not even her scouts would come here. Each time they came back with nothing, her curiosity skyrocketed. Finally, one day, she gathered her mate and they were off to see what this part of the woods held for them.

“I knew this place was off…” Judah huffed beside her as they made their way further in.

Esa did not verbally reply to her mate. She only shuddered, feeling her fur bristle in the sudden chill. As the temperature began to fall, Judah slowly became visibly shaken, cowering to the ground as though he were a pup meeting an alpha for the first time. His blazing orange fur stood out against the snow like a flame on cotton. Esa’s eyes could only widen in disbelief as the very shadows facing them changed. Morphing and twisting, a creature took form. Mammoth in size, its imposing figure loomed over the two wolves now trapped in its line of sight. Despite the twisting, boney structure appearing to absorb any and all light, the eyes held Esa in place. They were a blinding white against the void of dark around them. Esa felt like a bug; she felt as though she had no place to even be standing in front of this woodland god.

_**Travelers.** _

Judah yelped as a voice echoed around the two. The creature’s head leaned in closer toward Esa, not interested in the other wolf cowering under it.

_**Travelers?** _

Esa realized that the being was projecting its voice everywhere. It bounced off the surrounding trees and echoed around the forest around them. Its mouth did not move. “Y-yes,” Esa said before shaking her fur and standing straighter. “Yes.”

The being’s head tilted. It opened its jaws to inhale, presumably examining Esa’s scent. Esa swore it was grinning. Whether or not it was a pleased expression or a mischievous one remained to be seen. The shadowed shape leaned back to rest its large paws on the trees parallel to it. Now that Esa had a better look at what sat behind the head, she could not help her fur standing on end. The creature was much, much larger than she had first anticipated. It stood hunched over the treeline, staring down at the two wolves that had come upon its territory. Without any warning, it bent down further so its head rested directly within Esa’s line of sight. As it did so, she heard a horrible _crack_ sound. It was only then that she realized the trees in its hands had broken at their base. This godlike figure had shoved them aside like they were nothing. Now that it was closer to Esa, she found herself enraptured further by those bright, unfeeling eyes. As she stood frozen, the creature shifted its head to her mate who remained curled in a frightened ball in the snow.

_**Afraid?** _

Judah could only nod, although it looked more as if his head merely twitched in response. To Esa’s surprise, the creature seemed almost saddened.

“Who…what are you?” she asked tentatively.

The eyes locked onto hers once more. _**Forest. Trees. Rivers.**_

Esa cocked her head, saying nothing. Beside her, she felt Judah stop shivering. Maybe receiving some kind of answer soothed him. Although, she figured it could also have been that the threat of being eaten had passed.

“I do not understand,” Esa said finally.

_**Am...around...you.** _

Judah stopped shivering next to Esa. She figured that he had become more curious than frightened. It may have also helped that the immediate threat of being eaten had passed. “Creature, do you have a name?” Esa said.

_**Many names. Am called Mother.** _

“Mother,” Esa repeated, trying the word on her tongue. It felt right somehow. “Where do you come from?”

_**Nowhere. Everywhere.** _

Out of nowhere, the air around Esa and Judah grew warm. Despite being the dead of winter, little flowers and sprouts started popping up from the ground under their paws. Fresh leaves grew on the trees. Green grass surrounded their little clearing in the woods. Beyond that clearing, however, was still the same as when they’d arrived here. This was enough to prompt even Judah to stand in amazement. As soon as it had come, it passed and the territory around them grew cold and wintery once more.

_**Seasons. Time.** _

After taking in Mother’s statement, Esa shivered with the realization. Her heart beat fast and her ears stood up. “You are Mother Earth.” Mother appeared to smile. Earth. Mother.

“H-how can that be?” Judah asked quietly, as though speaking too loud would break the sanctity of this space.

_**You know little. You will learn.** _

Mother then reached a hand out slowly toward Judah. He froze in place but did not pull away. The hand brushed against his neck fur with a feather-light touch. She then did the same to Esa, allowing her contact to last a bit longer.

_**Children.** _

Esa was bursting with more questions. “Are you truly Mother Earth? How is it you appear this way? Are you sick? Can we hunt for you?”

Mother’s shoulders shook as though she were laughing. _**Not sick. Winter. Will be green again soon.**_

Esa breathed silently. Judah finally stood tall, looking at Mother. “We have never seen you before,” he stated, his question implied.

_**Mainly here. Am not traveler.** _

Judah sighed, satisfied with the answer yet mildly guilty he had consistently warned his other scouts of crossing into this part of the territory.

_**Not worry. Will see again.** _

Mother’s tone was not unkind but it had a finality to it, as though she would not say anything more. A soft breeze ruffled Esa and Judah’s fur. It was warm and safe. They watched, still in disbelief, as the void body of Mother began to disappear.

_**Will return when green.** _

Esa and Judah simply nodded. For a small moment they heard the sounds of spring; chirping birds, scurrying mice, leaves rustling in the wind. Then all was silent. The trees in front of them were still lying on the ground as the only indication that any of what had transpired was real. Neither could believe they had stumbled upon the territory of Mother Earth herself. Their walk back to the den was quiet, yet comfortable. As they settled down on their nest of leaves and pine needles, Esa couldn’t help but take one more glance at the forests outside.

Part of her swore she could see two white eyes looking back.

___ _


End file.
